1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to parallel processing systems, and more specifically to read and write operations on shared resources in such parallel processing systems.
2. Related Art
A parallel processing system generally refers to a system in which multiple execution entities operate in parallel or concurrently in processing various data resources (or values for corresponding entities). For example, a system may contain multiple processors operating independently to provide many threads, with several threads executing concurrently on corresponding data resources.
A data resource is said to be shared when multiple execution entities may need to operate on the same data resource, in potential durations that can overlap. Particular challenges are presented when the shared resource is sought to be modified (or written) by one or more of the execution entities.
Aspects of the present disclosure provide advantageous approaches to read and write operations on shared data resources in parallel processing systems.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.